Impossible
by Mixedupturnedaround
Summary: Bellarke- sad but happy- just read it


Clarke woke up as the sun was just coming up, so she peeled herself up from the bed. Turning back to see a sound asleep Bellamy. This had been the fourth time that they'd been together and Clarke was just getting used to it, no one else even knew. She went ahead and left to get started on breakfast for herself. An hour later Clarke was in the med-bay cleaning when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

" Good morning Bell."

" Good morning Princess. I am going to take a hunting party out this morning be back before dark."

" Do you have to go?"

" Yes, I'll be back see you then." He laughed as he turned her around to face him and then kissed her. And with that he left. Clarke got back to what she was doing then all of a sudden she heard the fog horn. She ran out to get everyone and as she did the hunting party came running in, without Bellamy. She ran up to Miller and shook him " Where's Bellamy?"

" I don't know, we got separated." Clarke's heart dropped she ran to go out the gate but Miller grabbed her and pulled her into the drop ship.

"NO I have to find him."

" He'll be alright now come on."

" NO! Don't close it!"

" I'm sorry we have to."

" NO! " Clarke cried as she sunk down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. The second that it was clear she grabbed Octavia and as many people as she could to go find Bellamy. They walked for about ten minutes, then Clarke heard a shriek and ran over to Octavia who was standing by a body. The hair was gone and face unrecognizable.

" What if that's him?" Octavia sobbed

"No it can't be!" Clarke screamed. They sat there until Miller came and said " We need to bury him."

" No its not him."

" I'm sorry, it is, this was right where he should've been."

Clarke dusted herself off and held Octavia who was sobbing uncontrollably. They walked in silence as they made their way back to camp. Then they buried the body and Clarke waited until Octavia had fallen asleep then she had Miller carry Octavia to bed. Clarke went to her own bed and collapsed onto it. She cried herself to sleep after two hours. The next few months were somber Clarke would go everyday to the grave and bring Octavia back to camp. Little by little it got better Octavia was dealing and Clarke just put on a good front. One night Clarke was sitting in her tent when Octavia came in and sat beside her.

" Hey Clarke"

" How are you doing O?"

" Ok emotionally, my stomach is killing me though, stupid period!"

" Yeah." Clarke smiled but then it dawned on her that she hadn't had a period since Bellamy died. She suddenly felt sick, no she can't be. Pregnant without Bellamy no it's not right. She started weeping and Octavia looked shocked.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm pregnant."

" What! Who's the father? I know you've been sad but what would Bellamy say? Our leader being reckless."

" Octavia, it's his."

" Who's"

" Bellamy's "

" What? How's that possible?"

" We were together right before he died."

" Oh Clarke! I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Octavia comforted as she pulled Clarke in for a hug. The two sat like that for awhile until Octavia got up and went to her own tent. Leaving Clarke to cry herself to sleep once again. She woke up late that next morning but on a mission. She called the whole camp over and said " Since we made peace with the grounders on the bridge, it's time we make this camp more permanent. We are going to start building houses today, then once everyone has a house we will build things such as a hospital, food storage, and whatever else we may need. Also Monty, I want you to pick out the best soil for a garden and we'll build that as well. As you can see we have a lot of work today so lets get started and make Bellamy proud!"

The camp started cheering and Clarke split then into groups one to cut trees, one to measure everything, and one to put it together. Also she assigned one group to help Monty start the garden. It took a couple months to get the houses built and to start on the hospital. Clarke was showing a little, she'd told the leaders of the camp and Finn had been the only one to ask who the father was. She'd told him it was Bellamy and Finn didn't say another word. Clarke saw Miller struggling to pick up a log so she went over to help. But instead he stopped and turned " What are you doing Clarke?"

" I saw you needed help."

" I do but Bellamy would kill me if I let the woman carrying his child do anything strenuous."

"How'd you know it was Bellamy's?"

" Because after his death you weren't upset over a leader you were upset over the love of your life."

" Wow Miller you must have been the one to tell everyone not to let me work."

" Guilty."

" Thanks Miller, for everything." Clarke smiled as she went to go sticth someone's arm. Another month or so passed and it was now evident that Clarke was pregnant. The camp had been really supportive, especially her friends. Jasper had built a crib even. Octavia had met a grounder named Lincoln and had fallen in love. After Lincoln proved himself to be loyal and true, Clarke had allowed him into camp. Her and Octavia were just going over some medial details, when the baby kicked making Clarke gasp.

" Are you okay?"

" The baby kicked."

" Seriously?" Octavia laughed as she bent down and put her hand on Clarke's belly." Come on move again for auntie."

The baby kicked again but a little stronger.

" Wow! Did you feel that?"

"This is amazing Clarke, Bellamy would have loved this." Octavia giggled The last months of the pregnancy went great besides Clarke's crazy mood swings. Clarke went into labor while washing at the stream by herself she regretted it now but she had just wanted to be alone a while. She stood in the water and doubled over. She called out for help. Unable to walk she swam over to the shallower water. She started yelling as loud as she could. Then she heard the leaves rustling. The next thing she knew Bellamy was standing there.

" Clarke?"

" Bellamy, is this real? Am I dead?"

" No I'm real what's wrong?"

" Bellamy it's the baby."

" Baby?"

" Yes, argh just help me."

" Ok come over to the shore. " Bellamy guided her gently to her clothes and he helped he put on the dress that Octavia had made for her. Just then another contraction hit.

" Come on Clarke you need to get back to camp."

" I won't make it to camp."

" I'll carry you."

" You can't carry me that far, I'm too heavy."

" So what should we do?"

" There'a a cave very close take me there." Clarke instructed as Bellamy picked her up bridal style as jogged to the cave, once they were in far enough he got a blanket out of her back pack and laid it down before putting Clarke on top of it.

" Bellamy, I need you to see how close I am."

" Ok, you've probably got twenty minutes before you can start pushing."

" Just hold my hand then."

" Im right here you can do this. You are the strongest woman I know."

" What happened to you? We found a body they assumed it was yours."

" I got trapped in a cave and I followed it until it let out far far away from here. Then I fought off reapers to get back."

" I missed you."

" I see that, where's this baby's father anyway?"

" Bellamy.."

" It's fine, I mean you waited a week at least right?"

" Bellamy you moron!"

" Excuse me?"

" It's yours."

" What?"

" The baby it's yours!"

" Really? I'm sorry Clarke, I wish Id never gone hunting that day."

" It's ok it wasn't your fault at least you are here now."

" I am and I'm never leaving again."

" Arrgh Why does it have to hurt so bad?"

" I don't know, I'm sorry." Bellamy comforted just then Clarke's water broke.

" Bellamy I need to push."

" Ok hold on."

"mmphh"

" Alright one, two, three, push!"

" Oooww"

" Keep going you can do it."

" I'm trying."

" I can almost see the head. Here it comes."

" Hurry up already!"

" Alright head is out, one more push."

" Ok"

" It's a boy!"

" Use the two pieces of string to tie the umbilical cord then cut between the two strings."

" Clarke he's perfect." Bellamy grinned as he cut the umbilical cord then took his jacket and wrapped it around the baby. He brought their son to Clarke and then helped Clarke with the afterbirth, before coming over and sitting beside her.

" Hi baby boy, I'm your mommy."

" What are we going to name him?"

" What about Azaizel?"

" Sounds good to me, Azaizel I love it."

" He's amazing."

" Yea he is, Clarke I need to go help so I can bring you back to camp."

" No!"

" Clarke we can't stay here the baby needs proper clothes."

" Fine I'll come with you."

" You just had a baby!"

" I don't care, you aren't leaving me again!"

" Can you even stand?"

" Just help me up."

" You are so hard headed!"

" Just shut up and help me."

" Whatever you say princess." Bellamy smirked as he picked up Azaizel and then lifted Clarke. He supported her as they slowly made their way to camp. Once they got close Bellamy shouted at them to open the gate. Miller did a double take before yelling " Open the gate! It's Bellamy! He's alive, and he's got Clarke."

" Just open it already!"

" Bellamy you're alive!" Octavia ran but when she saw Clarke and the baby she went into doctors apprentice mode shouting orders around camp. Octavia grabbed Azaizel and Bellamy swooped Clarke up and carried her into the hospital, as Octavia led the way. Raven followed them in bringing water and blankets.

" Bellamy! You are back, I mean you aren't dead." Raven stumbled

" Yea big whoop just make sure Clarke is ok and my son."

" Your son? Your his father?" Raven asked jaw hanging open

" Yes I am." Bellamy stated. Raven cleaned up Azaizel while Octavia cleaned up Clarke and helped her change clothes. Bellamy held his son lovingly and then pulled a chair over to sit by Clarke. She just smiled as he kissed her sweetly but passionately. A happy family, that looked impossible to achieve.


End file.
